Typically, electrical systems of vehicles are checked during the assembly process simply by turning electrical loads on and off and verifying their operation. Unfortunately, this technique may not identify the particular faulted component or the reason for the fault.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop more robust methods of sensing electrical abnormal conditions, such as electrical faults, in the vehicle. Additionally, it is desirable to develop methods to identify which components are exhibiting abnormal characteristics. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.